


Control

by Creampuffie



Series: Dom Yuuri is my kink [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Crying, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Swearing, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creampuffie/pseuds/Creampuffie
Summary: "Control yourself Vitya or you wont get fucked at all today"*it gets spicier*





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a great fucking fanfic that wrote some good smut and i was inspired to write this sin.  
> enjoy ;)

Victor whines high in the back of his throat, thighs and stomach trembling as he tries to shove his hips back down enough to get Yuuri inside him.

 

"Yuuri" he gasps "Yuuri, please"

 

Yuuri doesn't answer him, just gives Victor a predatory grin and tightens his grip on his hips. Victor groans low an frustrated as he tries again to push himslef down onto Yuuri's fingers. Yuuri chuckles, not a trace of malice in his voice but doesn't move a fucking inch. Victor kind of just wants to scream. After practice Yuuri was all over him as soon as they got through the door of their apartment and had Victor face down ass up on the bed, securing his wrists together and legs in a frog tie before uncapping a bottle of lube and proceeding to fuck him silly with his fingers.

"I thought" Yuuri said, brushing his fingers over Victor's hole, "I told you to keep yourself open for me"

 

"Y-you know it's a reflex" 

 

Yuuri's light touches were gone as soon as they came and then he's draped over Victor's back and growling in his ear.

 

"Control yourself Vitya or you wont get fucked at all today."

 

Victor opens his mouth and closes it again and feels himself flush even more and forces himself not to clench down on his lover's probing fingers. He only just stops tensing as Yuuri's fingers slide the rest of the way in. Victor fucking sobs because it feels so good and he just wants- needs and Yuuri wont let him. He needs to distract himself from the blinding pleasure Victor reaches down to touch his cock.

Before he can even let out a breath Yuuri's fingers are gone and his unlubed hand is spanking down hard on his hole.

 

"Don't touch yourself," Yuuri growls. Victor whines pitifully but obeys anyway.

Roughly,Yuuri shoves three fingers back into him. He pistons in and out for a few minutes mercilessly, ignoring Victor's pleas before curling them to press hard on Victor's prostate.

"P-please, Yuuri. Fuck. I can't, i can't do it." Yuuri doesn't respond or slow down but when Victor clenches don he pulls his fingers out rapidly. 

 

"Yuuri-"

 

Victor barely says his name before Yuuri starts to spank his open hole neearly as fast as he'd been fingering it.

 

"Vitya, what part," He demands between slaps, "Of 'keep yourself open' don't you understand?" He pauses only to reach down and lick Victor over his open hole.

 

"Oh god. Oh  _fuck_  did you- did you just- "

 

"Yeah," Yuuri rasps, rubbing the wetness with his thumb before picking up with the thrusting again.

 

"You look so sexy for me Vitya, all spread out and open like this, but I don't think you really want to get fucked do you? Because if you did then you'd actually listen to me. So what do you want?"

 

"Oh god Yu-Yuuri please fuck me please. Please," Victor sobs out.

 

"Are you gonna be good for me?"

 

"Yes!"

 

"Are you gonna stay open for me?"

 

Victor groans but nods furiously "Yes! I-I need it."

 

"Okay Vitya," Yuuri says in a low voice finally stilling his hands. "I'll give it to you."

 

"Th-thank you zvezda"

 

Yuuri shoves into Victor with a solid rude thrust that forces the air out of his chest. He struggles to get it back, gasping into the pillow as he forces himself to stay relaxed.

 

"Good boy." Yuuri purrs "Such a good boy for me"

 

Once Yuuri really starts fucking into him  _hard_ Victor breaks. He starts sobbing in earnest, pleas and curses swallowed up by his heaving breaths. His skin too tight and too warm everywhere and he's shaking hard with effort, back bowed in a flexible arch as Yuuri teases the head of his cock over Victor's prostate.

 

"Yuuri, Yuuri c-can I?"

 

"Can you what, baby?"

 

"Can I come now?" Victor asks, voice tearstained and raw. "Oh, god, can I? tell me, please can I come?"

 

"mhmm" Yuuri grunts. Victor cries out in relief but before he gets his body to respond enough to put his hand on his cock. Yuuri says, " But you have to do it like this, okay Vitya?. No touching"

 

Still fucking sobbing and gasping for air, Victor spreads his knees until his cock drags on the sheets with every thrust. He doesn't care about the burn in his thighs or the sweat dripping onto his top lip or fucking anything because he was going to come, just a couple more thrusts and then-

 

"Stop"

 

Victor stills his frantic movements with a frustrated whine body oversensitive and thrumming with the need of release.

 

"You said, y-you  _promised_  "Victor hiccups. "I need it Yuuri."

 

"I told you could come Vitya. I didn't say anything about rubbing off on the sheets."

 

Victors cheeks flame in shame he hadn't thought Yuuri would notice.

 

"So," Yuuri continues conversationally like his cock isn't pressed against Victor's prostate *it fucking is and Victor wants to cry even more*, like he hasn't been torturing his fiance for the last 30 minutes.

 

"Now you're gonna come like this." He let go of his death grip on Victor's hips and tugged him up until his back was pressed up against Yuuri's chest. His rock hard cock swinging in front of him with no chance of stimulation.

 

"I'll tell you what Victor even though you tried to cheat I'll let you clench down okay?"

 

"Yuuri" Victor whimpers "please"

 

"Just like this," Yuuri whispers soothingly as he resumes fucking Victor.

"Come on baby. Be a good boy and come for me"

It barely takes two full thrusts before Victor is screaming his release, hips pumping wildly into the air- tears that pooled in his eyes running down his face . When he finishes he leans further into Yuuri's chest.

 

"I'm gonna fill your needy hole with my come is that what you want, Vitya? want my come inside your fuckhole?"

 

"Yes, Yuuri please," Victor whines.

 

He pounds into Victor for another full minute before shoving deep, filling him up just like he asked. Suddenly as if thats all he'd been waiting for Victor slumps against Yuuri.

Excluding one last desperate moan when Yuuri slides out, he's sweetly blissed out an limp and generally useless while Yuuri attempts to clean up.. Once everything is put away to Yuuri's satisfaction and he's made sure Victor's body is okay after being bound for so long he carefully pulls Victor's body under the covers and climbs in after him. Victor immediately curls into him, whimpering a little as he seeks contact. 

 

With a soft smile, Yuuri pulls him closer and tucks Victor's head into the crook of his own neck. 

"You did so well for me Victor, I love you"

Victor hums completely dead tired from all of that fucking.

"I love you too."

* * *

 

 


End file.
